When Your Line is Crossed
by xhere.there.nowherex
Summary: This is out of canon POLIVIA. Inspired by I Get Off by Halestorm, encouraged by Kamasutra by Paola e Chiara. I hate the ending, but oh well. I didn't use a beta, so any mistakes are of my own making.


He'd been watching her. For seven weeks now. After completely disconnecting her from his life for over a year, he watched her now, as his world tried so vengefully to destroy her, and bring her world crashing down around her, while she single-handedly fought back. She was not alone. There were the others, but she was the strongest. Despite their efforts, she was still standing, still fighting back with the same intense fire and passion that he'd fallen in love with. No. He pushed his memories of her out of his mind. She had betrayed him, lied to him. She kept a secret from him for this monster, this horrible man who had stolen him away from his family when he was just a child.

He was a different man now, or so he thought. He had come home to his family, his world. He was where he belonged now. So why did something still feel terribly wrong? He still felt as though part of him was…missing. And why was he here, watching her? Was she what was…

"Quit staring, Peter." Fuck. The voice came out of nowhere, and startled the hell out of him. He watched as the other one crossed in front of him, halting to glance out the window of the building she was staked out in. "Damn it, Olivia." She hated the way he said her name, "uhh-livia", but she knew why he did it. He needed to distinguish between her and the one he knew, from the other side.

It had taken him time to figure out what exactly to call the other one. He couldn't exactly call her "the other Olivia" to her face. She'd probably kick his ass for that. Just like his Olivia would. His Olivia. He really needed to stop thinking like that. About three months after he'd arrived on this side, he decided on combining "other" and "Olivia" by putting heavy emphasis on the "uhh" before "livia".

"What are you doing here, Peter?" Her voice was anything but kind. "Nothing, I just…" his words were lost on him, and he knew she wouldn't buy whatever excuse he would've come up with. "How long have you been following me on my assignments? Does your father know you do this? That you watch her?" She was not happy, his being here could potentially fuck everything up for her. "Not long, and no, he doesn't. I think you could probably imagine what he'd do if he knew." Peter would be lying to himself if he were to say that part of him didn't hate his real father. He was a cold, calculating man, and his methods were at best questionable. He was growing increasingly uncomfortable. The other Olivia scared him. She was bitter, and hard, and most definitely not like his Olivia. Damn it. There he went again.

"Liar." She was mere inches from his face, and now he was slightly terrified. "I know you've been following me these last seven weeks, secretly tagging along on my data retrieval missions." Shit. He was totally fucked now. Or was he? He waited for her to continue, but she just turned and watched her alternate self out the window.

He waited another minute, and then realized, "So, you've been on to me since I started following you, and you know what I've been doing, but yet _you_ haven't told my fath—Walter, either." He couldn't say it. This Walter was no more his father than the man who had raised him, so he just stuck to calling him Walter. She glanced, smirking, at him, "No. I know why you're doing this, Peter. I don't blame you, really. I'm so fucking hot as a blonde." He stared at her, slightly shocked, but then remembered that this Olivia swung one way only, and it wasn't in his gender's direction. He remembered the day she'd told him she was a lesbian. He had tried flirting with her, and had immediately felt guilty over it. He was semi-relieved when she'd said, "Sorry, sweetheart, but you're not my type. I like chicks, not dicks." She was brash, and uninhibited, and he was painfully reminded of how different decisions could so sharply shape a person.

"So," Peter cut the silence, trying to feel her out, "are you going to tell him?" "No." Her response was curt, and she didn't offer him anything else. "Why?" He wanted to know, needed to know. "Because, even though she's from the other reality, and I'm supposed to hate her, I can't. I can actually relate to her, what she's going through, and fuck it all if he expects me to kill her one day. I won't do it. She's me, only, different. I can't kill myself. That'd be wrong, and for me to say something is wrong, means it is _wrong_."

She paused, and sighed heavily before she continued, "Aside from that, you love her." She saw the look on his face and shook her head. "Oh, c'mon, Peter. I've seen the way you watch her. I've seen the concern scrawl itself all over your face every time they put her in danger. I'm not going to tell the Secretary, because if he finds out that you're still in love with her, he'll make sure she dies, and stays that way." Peter didn't bother denying her accusation. Even if he tried, he knew she wouldn't believe him. He hardly believed himself these days, trying to convince himself that he didn't care. But he did, and here he was, watching her. "Fuck." It was all he managed to mutter. Very profound, he thought to himself. Then something occurred to him, "Wait, you said 'they' instead of 'we'."

"Hmm?" She mused. Glancing back at him, giving him the once over, trying to figure out what he was getting at. "You said 'when _they_ put her in danger' not when _we_ put her in danger." "Oh, I hadn't realized you were such a semantics Nazi," She laughed smugly. "Peter, I don't even know what I'm doing anymore. Every night, I lie awake thinking 'Why the hell am I doing this? What's the point?' This whole situation is just one big mindfuck that's making less and less sense each day."

He was beginning to think that his initial perceptions of her were…off. He opened his mouth to speak, but she changed the subject. "So, are you just gonna wait up here watching her like a pervert, or are you going to grow some balls and go see her?" Ouch. She had insulted his manhood, and what's worse, she was right. "I don't know," he mumbled softly. He could almost feel his balls shrinking. God fucking damn her. "You either want answers or you don't, Peter. Since you obviously feel that you can't talk to the man who took you, the only way to get those answers is then to talk to her. So, either you wait here in the dark, or you cross your heavily drawn line and find out what the hell started this war between our universe and theirs. I know you want to know. You owe it to yourself, and to her, hell, you even owe it to me, to find out what happened." She turned from the window and walked out of the room, leaving him alone with his decision.

Ten minutes later he was walking briskly in the cold blackness that is midnight. He didn't know why he was doing it. Part of his brain, the part that was dominant before he met Olivia, was telling him that this was a very, very bad idea. But he needed his answers, and he needed to see her. He knew that it was most likely going to go poorly, and he might have the shit kicked out of him, but still, he needed to do this.

He was careful to keep about thirty feet between the two of them as he followed her. She turned down a dark alleyway, one that had the appearance that no one should be down it at this hour, but when he turned, he saw it was empty save for her, and now him. She walked about halfway down the alley, and stopped. She spoke, but did not turn around, "I know you've been following me, Peter." She wouldn't face him. She refused. He didn't know what to say, he thought he'd been pretty sneaky this whole time. He didn't think she'd notice him. He was so wrong. "I also know that you've been watching me for seven weeks now. Why." She wasn't really asking, she was just stating her annoyance. Although, secretly, she liked it that he'd been watching her. It got her hot, especially while she was alone in her bed at night. Good Lord if he ever found out what she'd been doing while thinking about him watching her…

"I," he started, "I don't know." He did know. He couldn't tell her, because he didn't want her to know that he still loved her, no matter what she had done, and probably would still love her no matter what she were to do in the future. He was still bitter about the fact that she had lied to him, and he was not about to throw her any bones. She took out her gun. Oh, fuck me, he thought. She held it out to the side, and unloaded it. He watched as the bullets clanked to the ground. She tossed it aside, and turned around. If they were going to hash this out here and now, she wanted them to do it face to face, and fist to fist, if it got that far.

"What do you want, Peter." She didn't feel entirely safe around him anymore, and he could hear that in her voice, that and anger. That hurt him like nothing else in either world had ever hurt him before. He didn't want to be a threat to her, but he knew that now it would be impossible not to be, at least potentially. But why was she angry with him? Shouldn't it be the other way around? He came off sounding slightly more pissed than he'd originally intended, "I want to know why, Olivia. I want to know why _you_ lied to me."

"So that's what this is about?" She shook her head and laughed bitterly. She closed the distance between them, standing only about a foot from him. She shrugged, "It wasn't my secret to tell." "Yeah, but you knew, Olivia. You fucking knew about it, and you didn't even tell me that something was up." He was getting really mad with her, and he didn't quite understand why, but it felt good to get this out. Olivia spat back at him, "Fuck you." Oh God. Here it comes. WHAM.

She punched him hard on his left shoulder, and he staggered back. Damn she was strong. She didn't wait before planting another punch straight into his stomach. Without thinking he knocked her to the ground as he fell over. "No, Olivia. Fuck you." He shouted at her. He knew he was in real trouble when he saw the wild look in her eyes, the feral rage in her face. It looked purely animalistic, and it almost didn't surprise him when she flipped him over with her legs. When his chest hit the pavement, it knocked his breath out, and he gasped sharply. Before he could react she was on top of him. She pinned both of his arms behind his back with her left hand, and with her right she shoved his face into the ground.

They were both at a loss for words, so they're bodies took over control of the signals being fired from the neurons in their brains. Anger. Pain. More anger. Betrayal. Adrenaline. FIGHT. With a force that surprised both of them, Peter flipped himself, essentially tossing her into the wall. But she reacted immediately, rotating her body in the air so that she landed on her feet. She came back with full force as he got to his feet, and shoved him hard into the wall. He pushed her away, but not before she was able to knee him hard in the groin, which had him doubled over in pain. She waited. When he was able to stand up without the support of the wall, he stepped forward to go after her and take her down. She was faster than he was, running at him full force, tackling him to the ground, landing hard on top of him. He hated that he was thinking this, but had to admit that he kind of liked it. He started to smile, but it was immediately wiped from his face as her hand contacted his cheek in the bitterest slap he'd ever received. "You…are…so…stupid!" She breathed out each word heavily. She jumped up off of him, shook herself off, and started walking away.

"Wait just one fucking minute there, sweetheart." His last word stopped her dead in her tracks. She remembered the first time he'd called her that, sarcastically, as he did now. She remembered all those moments they had shared between then and now. She instantly felt so stupid for letting herself fall again, and berated herself for repeating her past mistakes. He continued, "You don't just get to kick the shit out of me and then walk away without properly answering my question." He grabbed her hand, and spun her around hard, almost into him, but not quite. They were both breathing heavily, trying to recover from their duel.

He looked into her eyes, searching for his answer there, because she had yet to verbally respond. However, all he saw was some sort of confusion behind them, and he desperately wondered what was going on in that pretty little head of hers. His gaze softened the more he thought about how truly beautiful she was. His breathing relaxed a bit, but hers was still ragged. He suspected it was from the answer she was trying to provide. He waited. She shifted nervously under his hold on her, but he refused to let her go.

Could he really be that stupid? She thought to herself. She was slightly bewildered. Did he really not know that she reciprocated his feelings towards her? Maybe she had misread him, maybe he didn't really feel about her what she thought he did. No, she thought. He does care about me. Maybe less than he has in the past, but he still cares. "Peter…" she trailed off. She was searching his face for some reassurance. He was looking at her, just waiting, prepared to listen to anything she had to offer. She doubted that he would be expecting what she planned to tell him. She was going to tell him. She didn't have a choice. It wouldn't be fair to him or to her if she didn't tell him. So she sucked it up and started again, "Peter. I…" her voice caught again. No, damn it. She could do this. She was Olivia Dunham for crying out loud. And he was Peter Bishop. She felt a strange sense of relief when she finally got it out, "Peter, I love you."

She let out a heavy sigh, and he just blinked at her. He wasn't sure if he'd actually heard her correctly, and he opened his mouth, but she cut him off, "I didn't tell you because I didn't want to lose you. Walter was so utterly convinced that you would leave when you found out, and so was Nina. And I didn't want you to leave, and I was so confused about everything, even after Walter explained. I stopped sleeping at night and I couldn't look at you because I just felt so guilty and…" She was talking so rapidly she didn't notice him as he leaned in and quickly silenced her lips with his. After several seconds, he pulled back to see her reaction. He was expecting a look of contented shock on her face, but she just kept speed talking, "…and I kept trying to make Walter tell you, but he wouldn't because he was afraid, which now, obviously, is understandable, but it wasn't right and you needed to know." She breathed, finally, and stated at a normal pace, "I wanted to tell you, but I didn't want to lose you, and I just didn't know how."

Was she…crying? A little. He noticed. He stroked her right arm. "Olivia," his voice was soft and kind, but he couldn't help the laughter that escaped his lips, "did you even notice that I kissed you?" "Huh?" She was so distracted. Her mind was focusing on the brain dump that she was prepared to unload on him, per his request. He laughed again, shaking his head. She pulled herself together again. She had noticed. She just couldn't stop telling him what she needed him to hear. She was slightly annoyed that he was laughing at her, "Yeah, well, I told you that I love you and you didn't say anything, so I'd say we're even." He looked at her adamantly, and raised both hands to her face, wiping her tears away with his thumbs as he said, "Olivia, I didn't say anything because you didn't let me. You cut me off. I was going to make sure I'd heard you right, and then I was planning on telling you that I have loved you from the moment I found out that you tricked me into coming back to help you. No one has ever been able to pull one over on me like you did. You made me crazy, Dunham, you intrigued me, and I wanted to get to know this incredibly amazing, intelligent, passionate, and somewhat insane F.B.I. Agent who would stop at nothing to get her answers and save her world."

He looked at her, really, really looked at her. He couldn't help it, he was so madly in love with this woman, heavy emphasis on the mad, because she did make him crazy, and she was so beautiful. She was crying again, this time for an entirely different reason, and it was _she_ who leaned in and kissed _him_ this time. She brushed her lips against his, gently at first, and then harder, as she allowed her passion for this man to seep out of her, and into him. She pulled back. She wanted to see it in his eyes, on his face. He was wearing the biggest, most dumbfounded smile, and when he leaned in for more, she shook her head and pushed gently on his chest before shoving him back hard into the wall of the abandoned building behind him.

He looked confused. He was about to ask her what was going on, but before he could even open his mouth, hers was on it again, this time, much more vigorously than before. Her tongue teased his lips open, then massaged his and caressed his teeth, causing sensations he'd never felt before in his life. Oh God. How was she doing that? He groaned. Damn that felt good. He felt her smiling through their kiss. He tried to return the favor, but she only pushed her tongue harder into his mouth and pressed her body tightly into his.

Her hands were pressed against his chest, and she could feel his heart beating rapidly and his blood flow increase. She suggestively ground her hips against his, finally feeling just how badly he wanted her. When she felt how hard he was for her, something within her caught fire. She shuddered as every cell in her body heated rapidly, concentrating in one particular are, which was currently throbbing with desire. She pulled back again, letting out a shaky breath.

He let her breathe for a minute, brushing his hand through her hair. He looked into her eyes, and he saw the fire behind them. God she wanted him so badly, and he wanted to give her everything she desired. Watching her, he realized that she needed something right now, he just didn't know, so he asked, "What, Livia?" She smiled at the way her named so easily rolled off of his lips, those stunningly delicious lips. "Not here," she rasped.

Olivia grunted as Peter shoved her into the wall, and pressed his body against hers. He wasn't letting her walk away this time. He was forceful as he spoke, "I don't care where the hell we are. We're doing this, Dunham, and we're doing it now. I'm done waiting for you. I'm not letting you get away, even if it means I have to tie you up." She raised one eyebrow, grinning wickedly. "Is that a promise?" She laughed as he pressed harder into her, his lips almost devouring hers, the need was so great. "I need you, right now, Livia," he was almost panting. She wasn't going to let him get off this easily. She phased, and reappeared behind him. Peter cursed that damned Cortexiphan she'd been treated with as a child. She pushed his front into the wall, and from behind she brushed her lips against his ear, sucked his lobe into her mouth, and bit down. "Prove it," she challenged him, and then took off down the alley.

He didn't waste any time in running after her. At full force, which surprised Olivia when she heard his footsteps catching up quickly with hers. She quickened her pace, giggling nervously as she tried to lengthen the distance between them, to tease him. He ran harder. His jeans were rubbing all the wrong places and it was really starting to hurt, but he wanted her so badly that he just ignored it and kept going. She glanced back and saw that he was maybe ten feet from her and her adrenaline spiked. She broke out into a run, but she was laughing so hard that it was slowing her down. He heard her laughing and felt as though his body couldn't get to hers fast enough. Five seconds later, BOOM. He collided with her and they went crashing through the door to the building where she'd been living in, if you could call it that, while she was waging her war. Or was it their war?

He didn't get to process that thought any further, because before his body could catch up with his brain, she was yanking at his jacket. She couldn't get it off fast enough. Hers hit the floor mere moments after his, and then she was tearing at his shirt, literally. He laughed as she ripped it off of his body and buttons went flying in every direction. "Whoa. Slow down, Livia," he told her as he cupped her face in his hands, planted a gentle kiss on her lips to calm her down, and then proceeded to lift his t-shirt off over his head before she could destroy that too. If they were to keep this up, he'd run out of clothing before you could say "Titanium tetrachloride." Gently, he undid the buttons on her blouse. She breathed heavily as he pulled it slowly off of her body and down her arms. His hand reached the small of her back, and then his fingers traced a pattern up her spine that sent shivers through her entire being.

Calm was the last thing that Olivia wanted to be right now. How he was still in such control was a mystery to her. She was about to lose it right then and there. She couldn't resist. Those muscles taught beneath his skin. His sultry, sensual skin that smelled delectable. She was done holding back. Her hands caressed his entire upper body, as if she were studying him by touch. She kissed his lips viciously and then slowly began trailing down his jaw line, past his neck, to somewhere between where his clavicle met his scapula. She sunk her teeth in and sucked with no restraint. He gasped and moaned loudly, and she continued. But as he got louder, she suddenly remembered that they were not alone in this old, abandoned house. She cupped her hand over his mouth and quietly shushed him.

He looked confused for a second, but she just shook her head and looked down. "He's here, isn't he? He's in this house with you. You've been taking care of him? By yourself?" He didn't sound angry, just curious, and almost like he felt sorry. She nodded, then added, "Not by myself, though." He then remembered the others. He doubted they'd been much help to her anyway. She kissed him again. He could feel her fear of his leaving her again through her kiss, so he didn't pull back to process. He just lost himself in her and her kiss.

She needed him to forget, to get just as lost in her as she was in him. She knelt down, and before he realized what she was going for, his belt was unbuckled, his button and zipper were undone, and his jeans were around his ankles. Holy shit she moved quickly. "Olivia, what--" Oookay. There went his boxers and the answer to that question. She knelt down before him, and looked up into his eyes, "Forget about it, Peter. Forget about everything else," her voice trailed off as her gaze shifted back to his incredibly erect penis. My. God. He was bigger than Lucas by a good two inches, and Lucas had been just slightly bigger than John. Her thoughts splayed in so many directions, she was finding it difficult to focus on anything else but this magnificent specimen that she had right in front of her, and it was all hers. "Just…" she started, speaking very slowly, taking breaths between each word, "focus…on…me."

With that, her mouth quickly enveloped as much of his shaft as it could. She licked him gently, working from the head to the base and then back up again, and she sucked. Hard. She couldn't hold back the smile that graced her lips as she heard him groaning and gasping and calling out, "Oh my God, Olivia, OH MY GOD." With her left hand she massaged what was left of the base that she couldn't fit entirely into her mouth, and with her right, she fondled his testicles. Her lips and her tongue were teasing their way up and down his dick, and the harder she sucked, the louder he got. He was about to warn her to stop, so that he wouldn't come in her mouth, but somehow she was able to read his body just as well as he could and she pulled off. Slowly. So slowly, and he groaned. Repeatedly.

She stood up, with a wildly satisfied look in her eyes. Until she saw the mischief behind his. She'd seen this look before, usually accompanied by a wicked grin that made her body fight hard against going weak in the knees. And there it was. She knew she was in for it now, and she liked it. She looked at him questioningly. "My turn," he growled at her, yanking her in the direction of the stairs. She shrieked as he hoisted her up over his shoulder, and snarled, "You're mine now, Agent Dunham." "We'll see about that, Mr. Bishop," she teased and she smacked his naked ass. They both laughed.

She gasped when he threw her down on the bed and quickly tore her pants down the length of her long, lean legs. She let out a deep, guttural moan the moment his hands made contact with her legs. They began travelling slowly upwards, and she propped herself up on her elbows. She wanted to watch. His hands were at her thighs now, and she shuddered. He could feel the heat radiating from her body, and he locked his eyes onto hers with a look that told her so much more than words ever could have. He gripped her panties, and she lifted off the bed as he leisurely pulled them down, finally tossing them to the floor. Why is he taking so long? God she wanted him so badly. She didn't wait for him as her hands flew behind her back, unhooking her bra. She tossed it across the room. He cocked one eyebrow in a look that drove her to the edge of sanity.

"Peter!" She called as she pulled him up by his biceps into a passionate kiss. They lay there, naked bodies flush against each other, and his hands traveled down to part her thighs, never leaving her lips. But she slapped them away and quickly flipped him over onto his back. She laughed wickedly. She wanted to be on top, and there was no way she was going to let him take that from her. But he tried. He sat up and forcefully pushed her back down, which she was having none of. For several seconds they rolled around ferociously vying for dominance, before Olivia finally pinned Peter to the bed beneath her. If Walter had been watching, he probably would have described the scene as somewhat similar to two feral bonobo chimps in heat.

Peter had no choice but to consent, and Olivia was grateful for that because she didn't know how much longer she could hold out. She straddled his hips, and moaned as he caressed her breasts. Good God his hands were amazing. She wasn't done teasing him. Some part of her still wanted to punish him for leaving her, so she seductively crawled up onto him and tenderly brushed her labia against his penis, and felt him groan from his stomach, up and out his mouth. She was going to make sure that this man could never leave her again. He involuntarily arched up into her as she did this, and without any forewarning, she slid gracefully onto him, enveloping his erection. She gasped heartily as he filled her so completely. She could feel him smiling beneath her.

She wasted no time in trying to satisfy this man she had under her control. She rocked her hips back and forth, grinding them hard into his. He was moaning out her name in a way that made her want to fuck him like he'd never been fucked before. Slowly, she pulled off ever so slightly, and then pushed back down with a force he'd never felt ever. When she heard him gasp, and his breath caught in his throat, she knew she'd gotten it just right, and she repeated the action again and again until he was panting so hard she thought he might pass out. She braced herself on his shoulders and rocked him with her entire body. He watched her, mesmerized by her movements. He suddenly realized that he had done this brilliant being an injustice when he'd fantasized about having sex with her. This was far beyond anything his feeble mind could have imagined.

He snapped back to their act when she began moaning loudly as she ground her body into his. She was panting, and he was having trouble breathing the pleasure was so intense. "P-P-Peter" she rasped out. "Yeah, Livia," he panted back. "You ready?" she asked with a devilish grin and a wicked naughtiness behind her eyes. "Yes," she pulled up, "Yes." She pushed back down. "YES!" she ground hard into him. "Hold on," she commanded. And he obeyed. He brought his hands to her hips and stroked up and down her sides, and all over her back. He lifted up a little and again massaged her breasts, less tenderly this time, and she gasped and groaned loudly beneath his hands. She pulled him up so he was sitting against the headboard of the bed they were in. His mouth found her neck and he kissed and sucked with passion as she started moaning louder. He gently drug his teeth down her neck, along her clavicle, and began sucking and softly nipping at her breasts. For several seconds her breath along with her voice caught in her throat, and came back with a loud groan that rose up from her core. She picked up the pace, increasing their syncopated rhythm, accenting the exact movements that would push them over the edge faster. She knew they were getting close, so she braced both of them on the headboard. He could feel the energy between them building up as he prepared to release all of himself into her, and receive her in return. He knew she felt it too, he could tell from the look in her eyes. This was more than just simple sex, and much more than mere lovemaking. This was tantric sex, the kind of lovemaking that many a couple had tried to achieve by studying the Hindu text, Kama Sutra. In the moments before their shared ecstasy, they could feel the exchange of energy between the two of them. As the energy of one left, the other's soon replaced it, and when they climaxed together, the two worlds came crashing together as Olivia came, screaming his name while he moaned with the most intense pleasure he'd ever felt. This high lasted for several long, glorious seconds before they both came down, relaxed, lying down on the bed. She let him rest in her, lying on top.

Several minutes passed before they finally caught their breath enough to manage words. "Was that…" Olivia was still panting. "Tantric?" Peter's voice wasn't any steadier than hers. "Uh-huh," she breathed heavily. "Yeah, I think it might have been," Peter continued gasping for air. Olivia nodded. They gave up on words and just lay there, waiting for their bodies to calm down. After several more minutes, Peter felt calm enough to gently pull out of her body. They both groaned as he rolled off of her. He turned his head to look at her while he rested on his back. She rolled onto her side to meet his body, and his arms encircled her.

She looked up into his eyes. "I'm sorry," she finally said. He looked confused, "For what? For…for this?" She laughed, "No, never. I'm sorry that I kept that secret from you. It was wrong." He let out a long and heavy sigh. "Olivia," he started, but was having trouble finding the right words, and then remembered her saying that she didn't tell him because she didn't want to lose him. He felt like such an ass, abandoning her after all that she'd been through. As if her opinion of the male species wasn't damaged enough, he had to go and add to it. He continued, "Olivia, you did the right thing." She looked shocked. "You're right. It wasn't your secret to tell. I feel terrible that you were put in that position, and I should be the one apologizing. I'm sorry, Olivia, I'm sorry that I abandoned you." God he felt like such shit for that. "No, Peter, don't." She paused, "I understand." The love in her voice nearly drove him to tears. There she was, protecting him like she always had. She tenderly stroked his chin, and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. She rested her head in the space beneath his chin, and listened to his heart beating.

After a few minutes, he asked her, "So, how did you find out?" She shifted uncomfortably, and moved off of him, lying on her stomach, propped up on her elbows. He tried to lock eyes with her, but she was looking down at her hands which were tapping nervous patterns out onto the mattress. She was trying to muster up some courage that she wasn't sure she had at the moment. Before she could do this, he asked, "Do I, do I glimmer?" Her gaze finally met his. "Yes," she muttered softly. He sat up against the headboard, and rubbed his hands against his face. "The first time I saw it was right before our date," she told him. He looked at her, amused, "Date? I thought that it was just drinks between two friends." She laughed at him. "Peter, before I left, I let my hair down, and shook it out, like this," she imitated what she'd done that night, then continued, "girls don't shake their hair out for 'just drinks'." "Oh, really?" He knew. She knew that he knew that it wasn't just drinks. It could never have been just drinks between them. They both knew that. Peter drew Olivia up into a passionate kiss, and they sank back down into the bed, and this time, she allowed him to be on top of her. Just as they were about to go at it again, "Olivia?" They heard a faint voice call from another room. Shit.

Peter froze at the sound of Walter's voice, and the look in his eyes conveyed to Olivia that he didn't know what to do. She gently rolled him off of her and sat up, gripping the sheets around her naked body. "Yes, Walter?" She questioned back sympathetically. "Are you alright, dear? I heard you making awfully loud noises earlier. It woke me up," there was genuine concern in his voice. Olivia stifled back a laugh as she replied, "Yes, Walter, I'm fine." But he wasn't finished, and he questioned her further, "Where you having that dream again? The sex dream, about Peter?" Olivia's face went bright red as her palm collided with her face. Oh my God. She had never been so embarrassed in her entire life. She couldn't look at Peter, she thought she was going to catch fire she was so mortified.

Peter sat up behind her, and whispered into her ear with far more delight than she would have liked, "So, Agent Dunham, you've been having sex dreams about me, and you told my father?" She glared into his eyes with that epic bitch face that was so characteristically hers. She ignored the fact that he had called her Walter his father, and he was glad. Maybe she'd been too distracted by her embarrassment or maybe she knew better than to push the issue right now. Whatever it was, he was glad she did it. "Olivia?" Walter's concern grew when he didn't hear her respond right away. "Sure," she answered Walter back, "let's go with that. I'm fine, Walter, go back to sleep. Everything is fine." Peter was smirking an evil grin at Olivia, which she felt solicited a hard right hook to his left bicep. "Oww," he whined, rubbing his arm, "If it makes you feel any better, there have been many nights that I've spent dreaming about you." He soothingly kissed her shoulder, and she relaxed. She shouldn't really feel that embarrassed, after all. They had just consummated their love, and she trusted him just as obviously as he trusted her. She turned back in to face him, and brushed her lips against his.

"Olivia?" They heard again. She broke the kiss, and he semi-rolled his eyes, tossing his neck backwards. She cupped his face in her hands, and promised, "I will be right back." "Coming, Walter," she called. She stepped out of bed and grabbed her pants. She spent a few seconds groping around in the dark trying to find her shirt, which she recalled, was in fact downstairs. She grabbed a t-shirt from the pile that was lying in a heap behind the door. This was far from what she'd call home, and she suddenly ached for her apartment. Peter watched as the fabric slid over her skin, her beautiful, delicious skin. She quietly exited the room, and he listened as the sound of her bare footsteps grew fainter as she walked down the hall to the room Walter was in.

Walter was sitting up in his bed, with a worried look on his face. "Walter," Olivia said gently as she sat next to him on the bed, stroking his cheek, "what's the matter?" "I just keep thinking, Olivia, I just keep thinking, how all of this is my fault. I never should have taken Peter. I never should have let Liz see him. Things could have been so different." Olivia wanted to cry. "Walter," there was a sense of pleading in her voice as she rationalized, "if you hadn't crossed over, Peter would have died. You saved his life. And even if the vial hadn't shattered when you crossed over, and you had been able to administer the cure to his illness over there and leave without him, all of these events, these cracks, the pattern, they still would have happened, and we still would have been involved, except we wouldn't have been as successful without Peter. I wouldn't have been able to do any of what I have done without Peter." "I suppose you're right," he cogitated, "but I still--" She cut him off, "Walter, don't do that to yourself. You are a great man, despite your past transgressions, and you've helped me so much this past year. You're terrifyingly brilliant, and you did your best with what you'd been dealt. Besides, the Observers would have stopped you if Peter's life was not important. They would have made you send him back." She paused, "We'll figure something out Walter. We can stop this. I know we can. We have to." She smiled into his eyes, as he nodded, feeling reassured. "You want me to get you something?" She asked him knowingly. She knew how food could always seem to make him better. "Oh, yes," he murmured, "I think a pudding pop would really hit the spot." She laughed as she stood up, and moved to exit the room.

Peter quickly bolted back to bed. He didn't want her to know that he'd been standing there, eavesdropping so rudely into her conversation. He listened as she descended lightly down the steps, and rummaged through the freezer looking for Walter's desired treat. She had been taking better care of him than he ever had, and for whatever reason, Peter instantly felt guilty. He wasn't sure why, as he had felt that he owed absolutely nothing to this man, until now. Walter had saved his life. He let that sink in for several minutes. Walter had obviously lost his own son, and then found the cure to whatever illness prematurely ripped that child from him. So, he then took that cure over to this side to save him, this world's Peter. But it broke, and he had to bring him back. Peter started remembering that cold, frightening walk to the lake amidst the snow storm. Memories came flooding back in, his illness that caused him to be bedridden most of his childhood, the fear in his mother's eyes that she would lose him, the absence of his real father in any of this. That night. It stuck out so vividly in his mind. But the next thing he had remembered was waking up to his mother again, and he was better. His mind jumped. And what about the Observers? What did Olivia mean? Why was he important to the Observers? Anyway, his thoughts broke as he heard Olivia climbing back up the steps, and walking quickly back to Walter's room. "Here you go, Walter." He heard her say. "Thank you, my dear." Walter responded. "You should try to get some sleep." She prodded. "I know."

Peter was grateful when Olivia crawled back into bed with him. It was only then that he noticed how cold and empty the bed felt without her in it, next to him. She met his smile with one of her own. "Miss me?" she teased. "Yeah, actually, I did." He kissed her forehead. "Olivia, I need to talk to you about something," he was very serious. She just looked at him, as openly has he had looked at her when she was explaining herself to him. He went on, "I think…" he trailed off. "I think that maybe, I made the wrong decision. I thought that once I came back over here, and I was with my 'real' family again, that everything would just…fall into place, but it hasn't. It's now occurring to me that 'real' family doesn't always mean biological. This, tonight, here with you, this is the first real thing I have felt in years. Olivia, no one has ever made me feel so alive, so tangible. I love you, Olivia." "I love you too, Peter," she said as she pulled him in for another kiss, and drew him back on top of her. She opened, and he entered for the second time that night, but this time, she allowed him to have full control over her.

He thrust gently into her, and her body arched off the bed to meet him. He started slowly at first, trying to find the angle that would allow him to get at her spot just right. He shifted slightly and heard her groan loudly. Once he'd found it, he wasted no time in picking up his pace. Which each thrust, he forced himself deeper and deeper inside of her body. Her insides felt like warm, wet velvet caressing his member. He gasped and moaned loudly as her pelvic floor muscles contracted with each of his thrusts, clenching tightly onto him and pulling him in deeper.

When they finished, he rolled over, and pulled her into his side. She draped her leg over his, and snuggled up to his chest, entwining her fingers with his. This time, neither of them spoke; they simply drifted off into a deep, satisfied slumber.

Sometime in the middle of the night, Olivia had managed to roll away from Peter, which caused him to wake at the sudden burst of cold air created by the space she had left. He watched her sleep, but noticed immediately something was not right. She was shaking slightly, and her skin glistened with sweat in the moonlight. He reached out and felt that her skin was ice cold. He knew she was having a nightmare. She bolted upright at his touch. "Peter?" she called out for him, looking around desperately. "Hey, Livvy, I'm right here. I'm right here, Olivia," his voice was soothing as he drew her back into his embrace. She was clearly shaken, and he wanted to know why. "You want to tell me about it?" he asked her. "About what?" she was trying to deflect. "You're nightmare," he pressed her, and she opened her mouth to recant, but he wouldn't let her, "You can't fool me, Livia. I know all about nightmares, and yours seemed pretty bad."

She just stared at him. He wondered if she would tell him. Then she began, "You were gone. You left me alone in this bed, and you went back… to…them. Then you told them where I was, and I woke up surrounded. I thought I was going to die." She shuddered, and held on to him more tightly than ever before. She knew it was just a bad dream, she knew Peter would never do that to her, she relaxed a bit in his arms. But he couldn't separate it from himself, and it began to eat away at the already immeasurable amount of guilt he felt. "Olivia, I would never, ever do that to you," he was pleading earnestly with her. "I know, Peter," her voice was so reassuring, and some of the tension he was holding eased out.

"Olivia," he began, again very seriously, "I promise you that I will never abandon you again. You have me forever. I never want to be without you." He paused, and saw her smile. He knew she felt the same way, which is why he felt he could say what he was really feeling. "Olivia," he stopped, and then nervously continued, "I want to marry you." She snorted. His ego felt slightly bruised, and he looked at her conveying as much, but she didn't stop laughing. "Peter," she got out between what were now soft giggles, "that's absurd!" She smiled, kissing his cheek. He did not appear happy at all right now, so she explained, "Think about it, Peter. I mean, really, think about it. We're from two different realities that are currently fighting with full force to destroy each other!" He was somewhat glaring at her, and she could feel the anger seething out of him. "You're mad at me. Why?" She was now more than irritated with him, he had no right to be mad at her. "Because, you're not taking this seriously, Olivia. You're not taking us seriously." He stared straight into her eyes, and was met with intense passion. "I _am_ taking us seriously Peter," she snapped back, "Have you even thought this the whole way through? Where would we live? What would we do? You realize that we'd never be safe. And what happens when we have children? They'd probably wield such power and contain an energy that neither world has ever seen; someone would always be after them. Peter, you _haven't_ really thought about this, and besides, you've already made your choice. You've chosen your reality over mine." She turned away from him, in anger and pain, and maybe a little sadness.

"Don't you get it, Olivia? Weren't you listening to me earlier?" He was upset with her and she could hear it in his voice. She turned to face him, look him in the eyes; she wanted him to know that she was listening intently to everything he was going to tell her. "You don't get it. I choose you, Olivia. You are the only thing that I want, regardless of any reality. I don't care where we are, or what we're doing, so long as we're together. _You_ are my choice, Olivia. I've decided on you. I've started remembering my father, and I don't like what he was. I don't like what he is now, either. I've gotten to know who he really is over these past few months, and I'm starting to realize that he is not a good man, not at all. He makes me feel very fortunate that I was raised by Walter. I took all of that for granted, everything. Him, you, all of it. I'd been thinking that I didn't know where I belonged. I don't feel like I belong here, and there were times that I definitely felt like I didn't belong over there. Then I realized that the times I did feel as though I belonged, and fit in, were those when I was with you, and occasionally Walter. Now I know where I belong. I belong with you. I need you, Livia."

Tears were streaming down her face, as she nodded vehemently, and pressed desperate kisses onto his lips, which he greedily accepted. "Okay," she said between kisses, "okay. We'll do this. Screw the consequences. I need you too, Peter." His hands tangled in her hair as he pulled her closer to him, and her hands ran through his as she hungrily kissed first his lips, and then all over his body. He reciprocated her lavishing attention, and caressed her entire body. He stopped. He had been thinking about what she had said to him. "Wait," he looked into her eyes with a devilish grin on his face, "did you say '_when_ we have children'?" Olivia garbled out sounds that in no way resembled intelligible words. Peter chuckled at her, "So, you've thought about that. With me." Again with the incoherent sounds. He teased her in a sing-song voice, "You wanna have my babies!" Her face was furiously red. "Shut up, Peter!" She shouted at him. She was going to punch him again, but then something a little more devious entered her mind. She began poking him in the ribs, tickling him, and his laughter ricocheted off the walls as he called out over and over for her to stop. Finally, he grabbed hold of her wrists, and their laughter ceased. He looked her in the eyes and asked her soberly, "Do you Olivia?" She opened her mouth to answer, but before she could…

CRASH. "Oh, my God, what was that?" Olivia was slightly terrified. "I don't know. Wait here," he ordered. Before she could protest, he was out of bed and down the steps, wrapped in a sheet. She heard hushed voices, followed by two sets of footsteps bounding up the stairs. She was more than shocked when she came face to face with her alternate self. "Here," the other Olivia tossed Olivia's clothing at her, "hurry up. You don't have much time." She looked at Peter, "What is going on?" "It's hard to explain, just…do what she says," Peter stood her up out of bed, and handed her panties to her. He crossed the room to grab the bra she had tossed aside so carelessly only hours before. She quickly slid into her pants while she watched him. He helped her back into her bra, and clasped it for her. As she buttoned her shirt, she saw her alternate self undressing, and heard her say, "Peter, get back in the bed." "What?" Peter and Olivia exclaimed simultaneously. "Oh don't get your panties in a knot, honey; I'm not interested in sleeping with him." "So, why…" Olivia started to question her alternate self, but was cut off. "Look, I don't have time to explain this to you, but the Secretary is coming with his guys because Peter has been gone all night. If he finds the two of you, well, you put two and two together, and you won't get four. Just trust me. Here," she handed some sort of odd, techie device to Olivia, "you go into that room with Walter, and you shut the door. You put this on the door and you punch in this code: 71862279102179, you got it? Now, this will temporarily allow you to disappear into the space continuum, hopefully until they leave. If we're lucky they won't even open that door, but if they do, this will hide you."

Olivia just stared at herself, at a loss for words. "Go," she heard Peter's voice prodding her, "Go, Olivia!" She took off down the hall as Peter climbed back into the bed with the alternate Olivia, who was now completely naked. Peter couldn't help but notice that her body was built slightly differently than his Olivia's. His Olivia. He could say that now, and really mean it. His Olivia's body was more beautiful, at least to him it was. His thoughts were dispelled by the loud crashing sound made by the bodies that were bursting in through the front door. Peter heard the loud voices of the soldiers as they trampled up the steps, "You got a read on 'im yet?" "No. Wait. Yeah. In here." He recognized Charlie's voice. The door flew open and five men dressed in all black shuffled in, followed by the Secretary.

Meanwhile, Olivia quickly and quietly shut the door to Walter's bedroom. She placed the device on the door as instructed and punched in the numbers. She doubted it was just coincidence that they were the same as her agent I.D. numbers as well as her birth date. Walter stirred, and she swiftly went to his side, "Walter, we have to be quiet. They are here, in the house, but don't worry. We'll be safe so long as we keep quiet." Walter looked like a frightened child as he nodded his head, and Olivia couldn't help but give him a tight, reassuring hug, letting him know that she would protect him, always.

"Well, my goodness. What have we here?" the Secretary spoke, with no emotion in his voice whatsoever. "Mr. Secretary," the other Olivia spoke as if she actually had been caught in the act, even Peter believed her. "Care to explain yourself, Agent Dunham?" "Well," she began, "isn't it pretty obvious what we were doing?" He heard Walter chuckle, but it was so mechanical, as with everything he'd witnessed from this man, "I guess it is. I thought you weren't into men?" "I haven't been, sir, until I met Peter. I found myself unable to resist, sir." "That's quite understandable." He looked to Peter, "Is this what you've been doing, sneaking out in the middle of the night these last seven weeks?" Shit. So Peter hadn't been as devious as he'd previously thought. "Yes, huh, yeah," he choked out. His father read it as shame and told him, "Oh, no need to be embarrassed, son. She is an exquisitely beautiful young woman. She's good for you. I quite approve of this…match." He seemed pleased, which disgusted Peter. "Mr. Secretary," Olivia started, "do you think you could afford us a little privacy, please?" "Oh, yes, dear. My apologies," he motioned to the two of them, naked in the bed, "Carry on." He spoke to his men, "C'mon. Let's give these kids some alone time." He winked and his men laughed with him.

As they left, he heard the Secretary tell his men to check the other rooms, and his eyes shot to the alternate Olivia, who was biting down on her lower lip, staring out at the door. They heard the men going in and out of the rooms. They held their breaths as they heard one approach the door behind which Olivia and Walter were hiding, but were relieved when they heard Charlie say, "Hey, I already searched that one, found nothing." "Alright," they heard a voice respond, "Let's just get outta here then." They heard the other men leave, but Charlie stayed back. Once he knew they were long gone, he came back into the room. "Liv, what the hell do you think you're doing?" He was extremely displeased with her. "Well, it's definitely not what you think," she assured him. "No, I know that. Why are you protecting them?" He motioned down the hall.

She got out of the bed and started to dress. "I don't know. It just feels like it's the right thing to do," she didn't sound entirely sure, of course, she hadn't been sure about anything lately. "If he finds out what you've been doing, your dead, Liv," Charlie spoke in a matter-of-fact manner. "I know, Charlie, but I can't let anything happen to her. It would be a betrayal to me if I did. I don't know how else to explain it," she pleaded with him. He just shook his head in response, and she pushed past him as she marched down the hall to retrieve her other self and Walter. She knocked on the door, "Hey it's me. You can come out now." Olivia cautiously opened the door. "Bring Walter," alternate Olivia instructed. "C'mon, Walter, let's go," Olivia took Walter's hand and lead him down the hallway. "Oh dear God, is that?" Walter questioned his Olivia. "Yes, that's this reality's version of me Walter. Don't worry," Olivia answered. She halted two feet before the door to the room where Peter was, "Wait." The other Olivia glanced back at her, and knew what her concern was, "Oh, sweetheart, that is the least of your problems right now." Olivia looked kindly into Walter's eyes. "Walter, it's going to be okay. Everything will be okay," she reassured him before he even needed it. "Okay," he nodded and smiled at her.

She held his hand as they crossed the threshold. Walter eyes traveled first to Charlie, and then to Peter, who was now standing fully dressed. He looked into Olivia's eyes, and she squeezed his hand, "You'll be okay, Walter, you'll be okay." She smiled at him, but it didn't stop the tears that poured from his eyes. "Here," she walked Walter over to the bed and sat him down, "sit." She rubbed his back in an effort to comfort him. "I can't do this, Olivia," he whimpered. "You can," she said, her words were reinforced with the look of vehement confidence behind her eyes. She looked to Peter, and her eyes pleaded with his to help her. He crossed the room and sat down on the bed, next to Walter.

He looked directly at Walter, who was looking down, still crying softly. What he did next surprised everyone in the room. He open handedly patted Walter on the shoulder, as he'd done before, trying to offer him comfort while he was fighting internally over the secret he was keeping, and he spoke, "Thank you." He felt Olivia's eyes on him, but his gaze never left Walter, who was now looking into his eyes. "Thank you for saving me, and giving me the best life you were capable of." Walter just stared into Peter's eyes, at a loss for words. He was expecting Peter to tear him to shreds. Peter then leaned in and hugged Walter, whispering into his ear, "You saved me in more ways than one, and I needed to thank you for that." Peter knew that they would have to delve deeper into their issues eventually, but right now he needed to make peace with what had happened not only for him, but also for Olivia. He was looking at Olivia now. They smiled at each other, both knowing that they never would have been together if Walter hadn't done what he did. Walter picked up on this, and pulled back asking, "Is this because the two of you have just had sex?" Peter gave Olivia a look that accused her of telling him, but her shocked and slightly embarrassed expression told him otherwise. "What?" Walter said looking at the pair, a sly smile gracing his thin lips, "I could smell the pheromones coming off the two of you from miles away." Peter chuckled, there he was. Good old Walter, never ceasing to make an uncomfortable moment even more awkward.

"I hate to break up this lovely family moment, here, really I do," alternate Olivia broke in, "but the Secretary is going to be expecting Peter back relatively soon, along with me, so we've got to go." Olivia swallowed. Hard. A small part of her felt like she was about to lose Peter again, despite all that he had promised her. She heard Peter's voice. "No," he said very adamantly, "I'm not going back, not now, not ever. This right here, this is my family. I belong with them." He broke his gaze with Olivia to glance at her alternate self to stress the meaning of his words. "Peter, if you don't come with me, I'll be totally fucked," she was growing impatient, and worried.

"Not if you don't come back either," Charlie spoke, and he had the attention of the entire room. "What do you mean, Charlie?" his partner questioned him. "I mean you don't come back, none of you." He was being completely serious. "But, Charlie," she faltered, "what about you?" "I'll be fine. As far as he knows, I don't know anything about any of this, whatever _this_ is. I've known you've been rogue for a while now, Liv. If you go back, he'll kill you. All of you. He doesn't care. But he won't even consider me part of this whole mess. Besides, it'll be better if you've got a man on the inside." He was just as self-sacrificing as the other Charlie had been, the one who had been killed by the Secretary's shape-shifting soldiers. This brought tears to Olivia's eyes, as her alternate asked, "Are you sure?" "Yes." He didn't hesitate.

They all sat in heavy silence for several minutes. Olivia pulled herself back together, like she always did, and asked the obvious question, "So, what do we do now?" She stood up. She was beginning to feel uncomfortable sitting on the bed, it was too passive a position for her to be in at the moment. Both she and her alternate self began pacing back and forth across the room. The men watched them, trying not to laugh. It really was a sight to behold, two Olivia Dunhams pacing back and forth. After several moments, Peter Walter and Charlie noticed the inevitable about to happen and they all called out, "Olivia!" "What?" the Olivias snapped simultaneously, and then "Oww!" as they collided, full force from their absent minded pacing. "Sorry," they muttered, again simultaneously, as they ducked out of each other's way and continued pacing.

Peter grabbed his Olivia by the arm and wrenched her into his lap, a brazen gesture that before tonight he never would have dreamt of attempting. He pulled her tightly to him and whispered into her ear, "We'll figure this out Olivia, I promise." He planted a kiss firmly on her cheek, and rubbed his stubbly chin against it, which sent a shiver down her spine. She nodded. She didn't know how else to respond, she felt so afraid. The alternate Olivia was looking at Charlie, "I don't know what to do. I don't fucking know." "Liv," Charlie spoke reassuringly to his partner, "Yeah, you do. You can't stay here, on this side. It'd be suicide." "Fuck, I know, Charlie!" she was snappy and didn't want to hear what she already knew. "Then you know what I'm suggesting," he urged her. "Yeah, but I don't know if _I_ can do that," she was pacing frantically, her brows furrowed.

"What exactly are you suggesting?" Peter questioned, Olivia still in his lap with his arms around her. God. He was being so protective of her right now. Typically it would annoy her, but currently she was really thankful for the shield of his embrace. "I think he's suggesting that she cross back over with us, to my side," Olivia purported. The alternate Olivia crossed the room and looked pleadingly at Walter, "Dr. Bishop, is that even possible?"

"Well, yes dear, of course it's possible," Walter explained, "but we must take into consideration the consequences." Olivia cut in, "You mean, two of me in one universe?" "God help us all," Peter quipped, which earned him glares from both women. "Well, not exactly," Walter continued, seeming not to notice the hostile looks Peter was receiving, "You're both here on this side now. However, I'm still unsure of how off-setting the balance by brining so many over here from my side has affected both universes. Shifting the balance back so suddenly could irreparably damage both sides." "But it could work?" the alternate Olivia pressed him. "It should. I don't see why it wouldn't. I am just unsure of the consequences." Walter tapered off again. "Walter, we have to try," Olivia squeezed Peter's hand subconsciously, "please."

"Walter," Olivia tried to get his attention. He was staring off into the distance, deep in thought. "Walter," she called to him again. "I cannot leave the others here, that would be irresponsible, after all I've done…to leave them now…" Walter was down on himself again. "I will get them, Walter. We'll all go back," Olivia stood up. "What, and just lead a full-fledged retreat?" Charlie challenged her. "What other choice does she have, do _we_ have?" his partner countered, "besides, I doubt that Newton will follow us over, and even if he does, they'll have home field advantage over there." Olivia didn't say anything. She simply left the room and went downstairs. The alternate Olivia and Charlie looked questioningly at Peter, who threw his arms up in an "I don't have a fucking clue" gesture. So they followed her. She was standing very still in the center of the room, in deep concentration. Suddenly, the entire house began to shake, and out of seemingly nowhere, fifteen people appeared.

"Olive?" came a familiar voice. Nick Lane. It had been years since Peter had seen him, but he recognized Olivia's cortexiphan trial partner instantly. Olivia was terse, "We're leaving. Now. I don't have time to explain, but we are going back to our side." "But Olive, what about the war?" Nick seemed stronger now. "Olivia, we can't just leave amidst this mess. We have to stay and finish what we started," Nancy Lewis. She looked ready to explode, literally. "No, we don't. We have the key. We can go," Olivia shifted nervously. "How did you…" Nick started, but Olivia cut him off, "That's not important. We need to leave. Now." "Okay," Nick relented. "Fine," Nancy still didn't seem pleased. Olivia chalked it up to her fiery disposition and continued, "You ready?" Her fellow cortexiphan subjects all nodded, as they stepped together to open the doorway back to their universe.

When they opened the door between worlds, the house shook violently as an enormous burst of energy was emitted from Bell's soldiers. "Goodbye, Liv," they heard Charlie say to his partner as they crossed the line between the universes. She smiled sadly as she replied, "Good luck, Charlie." And they were gone. None of them knew if they'd ever be back. Charlie stood there, and watched as they crossed. He noticed three odd looking bald men in black suits holding briefcases standing on the other side, waiting to meet them after they crossed. He wondered who the men were, and what they wanted. He settled on the fact that he might never know. Still, the lingering question in his mind kept biting at him, "What did she mean when she said 'We have the key'?"


End file.
